<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seriously by Iriandy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558675">Seriously</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriandy/pseuds/Iriandy'>Iriandy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriandy/pseuds/Iriandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikage and Itaru competing for Tsuzuru's attention</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Minagi Tsuzuru, Utsuki Chikage/Minagi Tsuzuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seriously</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...Hey Senpai, what do you think you're doing?"<br/> Itaru asked, as he pulled my arm to his side. We're all on the living room sofa doing our own thing; Itaru on his phone playing games, Chikage reading his book and myself making notes for the upcoming script. The next show was meant to take place in an European country, and this isn't my first time, but I was a little stuck with the characters names. Each name has to fit the identity of every character, which is pretty important, and I don't want to mess things up. Maybe Chikage got bored of hearing me groaning cuz he started to help me out. </p><p>"I'm helping Tsuzuru out with the script, why don't you go back to your game Chigasaki?"<br/>"When you're flirting off with Tsuzuru? Hell no," the gamer says, "Tsuzuru I know cool names too."<br/>"Firstly, Chikage-san would never flirt with me and secondly, let go I'm trying to type something."<br/>I pulled my arm out of his grip, then continued to type. Honestly I felt a little bad for him since there was no need to be that harsh. But ideas do fade away.<br/>"Sorry for..why are you laughing?"<br/>I thought he would be at least a little upset. Instead, Itaru is laughing like he just heard a good joke while Chikage is silent but not in a good mood.<br/>"Did I say something weird?"<br/> I ask, comparing the two guys.<br/>"Well yeah, you just said Senpai doesn't flir--," "Chigasaki do you mind shutting up?" Okay that death glare wasn't a joke for sure.</p><p> "I just said what? Itaru-san," I try to persuade him to continue but failed. More like, Chikage pulled my arm over to his side and cut the conversation.<br/>"Come on Tsuzuru, when do you want this done?"<br/> He points at my laptop. The earlier the better, I answer after typing a little more. The whole script doesn't have to be done soon but I want time to think what the characters would do in the story, and that part consumes loads and loads of time. As Chikage and I went back to discussing a few bits and bobs, I felt a heavy lump lean on my right shoulder. Because I was concentrating with the script stuff, by the time I noticed it was the lazy gamer's head was when the notes were all sorted out. </p><p>"Thanks Chikage-san, your experiences make the show realistic and interesting," I say, quite hyped up to be honest, "can you tell me more about your stay in England some day?"<br/>Chikage smiled warmly as he patted my head. <br/>"Any time for you," he answered. The hand continuously playing with my hair. This is when the world reminds me that it isn't made in a fair way, I won't look this fit even tho I did the same.</p><p>"Hey, cut it out and Tsuzuru check the notes again," Itaru says, pulling my arm again. Chikage soon reached over to play with my hair again, which low-key relives me. Itaru leaned over and showed me the notes again, and I was surprised to see try were all sorted out. He explained the details like where the link of various sites are and how the points are written. Sometimes his sloth like attitude makes me forget about it, but he is working in a good company after all.</p><p>"If you need more help I'm always free for you and in this file the notes you made are all kept as they were in the first place," he smiled, in a way that reminds me of Muku calling Itaru a Prince. <br/>"Oh shit I forgot I'm not in the office, anyway Tsuzuru, mission accomplished?" He smiles again, more like the way he would normally do. <br/>"...Thank you Itaru-san..but when you say mission that does mean-" <br/>"As a reward, bring fried rice over for a late night meal," he grins knowingly. I saw that coming anyway. Whatever, I sigh, I was used to this and it is quite nice to have someone appreciate my food.<br/>"So Tsuzuru, I deserve more time with you right?" <br/>"No, you had your turn for the day. Tsuzuru, drop that gamer off you, you don't have to let him do whatever he does if it's annoying."<br/>"Tsuzuru why don't you get out of his hand?"<br/>Both of them had an arm wrapped round my waist now, pulling me to their own sides. </p><p>"Calm down, what's wrong with you guys? Is this an étude of some kind?"<br/>"No, it's just Senpai acting weird."<br/>"Chigasaki.."<br/>They both mutter at the same time. It kind of reminded me of the days back when I lived at home with my family, leading to me laughing all of a sudden. <br/>"You're both like my brothers wanting attention," I explain to their puzzled faces. It's sort of entertaining to see such good looking people in full confusion though.</p><p>"...Senpai at this point I can probably make a full presentation of why he doesn't have any girlfriends." <br/>I think I missed something, Itaru speaks really quickly sometimes.<br/>"Sadly I agree with you," Chikage sighed. <br/>Hmm..? I thought they were sort of fighting? Before I open my mouth to ask what's going on, Chikage pulled my head towards him and kissed..my...cheek...?<br/>"Oh wait I just told you that's a greeting," he smirked, looking at me dead in the eye. Before he said anything more, or leaned into me, Itaru pulled me backwards with a hug. He isn't really an affectionate guy to the other members, so it's quite surprising. </p><p>"Hey, you still think I love you only in a brotherly way?" He whispers directly to my ear, making me blush. It's the ticklish feeling's fault, I convince myself.<br/>"Hey, maybe it's not brotherly love but even more Tsuzuru?"<br/>"What do you think this is, Tsuzuru."<br/>Are they both..like...serious?<br/>"Are you both adults playing with me or is there a bet behind this or.."<br/>No answers. Their facial expressions seem like it isn't fake but they are actors and we're all guys and they both like teasing me so..??? Nope, I'm not going to fall for any of this. Moore like even thinking about what's going wrong is making me blush too much.<br/>"O-okay get off I have to do the dishes before Omi-san comes," I state, standing up from all the arms and whatever. It's a joke, it's a freaking joke to them but they just look too good for the concept. That's why i almost..i..<br/>..I almost took it all seriously..</p><p> </p><p>"So I'm not the only one playing the game seriously huh?" Itaru mutters as he goes back to his phone. He kept his voice low so Tsuzuru won't hear the conversation.<br/>"Yes, and the game mode needs fixing," Chikage retorted, as he picked up his book again and stood up, "cuz Tsuzuru hasn't even noticed our feelings yet."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, hopefully I'll write another fic with these three again:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>